Your Guardian Angel
by Fireshadow246
Summary: AU: Kakashi and Iruka break up? NO! Kakashi wants to win him back, but how? And will it work? KakaIru, yaoi, don't like, don't read.


AN: This is just a short little thing that came to me when I was listening to this song. It came out of nowhere. Oh, and before I go, have any of you read the new Naruto chapter, you know, 469? Oh my God! I was so mad at Sakura. I still am, but to prevent me from going off on that, I'll let you read the story now. If you don't know this song, it's "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It's a really great song. I love it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Your Guardian Angel" and I most likely never will.

Warning: Cliché plot & ending and oh, yaoi! Lol

* * *

Things were not going well for Kakashi. After a three-month long relationship with his Iruka, things suddenly went downhill. Iruka said they never spent much time together anymore. He was always off either rehearsing with his band or off practicing at the dojo, but it wasn't only him. Iruka was always teaching when Kakashi was free and when he got home, he was exhausted or too busy grading to spend time with him and do *ahem* _stuff_.

But no more. As Kakashi laid in bed, alone, he decided that he would do whatever he could to get Iruka back. He would make Iruka fall in love with him all over again if he had to, and he would damn well try if it was the last thing he did. He had a gig coming up in a week. If he could get Iruka to go, it would all work out. He hoped.

* * *

"Oi! Genma!" Kakashi called out to his friend. The other man turned around and waved when he caught sight of the tall, silver-haired man.

"Hey Kakashi. What's going on?"

"Listen, Raidou's friends with Iruka, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need you to get Raidou to get Iruka to come to this tomorrow night." Kakashi said, handing Genma a flier.

"How come?"

"Just do it. Please?"

"Gasp! Hatake Kakashi saying please? It must be important!" Genma mocked, earning a glare from the other man. "Okay, okay, I'll do it. Just stop with the death glares. Sheesh."

"Thanks. I gotta go now, but I really appreciate the help." Kakashi said and he was gone.

"Jeez, sometimes I think that guy's a ninja or something…"

* * *

"Hey, Raidou." Genma called to his lover. "I ran into Kakashi earlier. He was acting really strange, but he gave me this to give to you to give to Iruka and he told me to tell you to make sure he goes." Genma said, all in one breath.

"Um, wow. Do you know why?" Raidou asked, examining the flier.

"No, but it must be important because Kakashi said 'please'."

"I think I have a pretty good idea what this is all about. Sure. You tell Kakashi Iruka will be there." Raidou said with a grin.

* * *

"Hey, Iruka, I got something for ya. Maybe it'll get you out of this funk." Raidou said, handing the blue paper to the tan man.

"A show at the bar? Really? I don't know…" Iruka hesitated.

"Come on, it'll be fun! It's about time you had a bit of fun. You've been really stressed out lately, even more now that, well, you know."

Iruka sighed. "Fine. I'll go, but I won't promise that I'll enjoy it."

"Fine, but don't forget. Genma and I'll get you around seven!" Raidou called, jogging in the other direction.

Iruka sighed again. Being the third wheel was never fun.

* * *

Kakashi was nervous. Tonight was the night he was going to get his dolphin back. "Alright guys, on my signal, we start the new song we were working on. This gig is really important to me."

"Why? Is there like, a producer in the audience or something?" Anko asked. "Why didn't you tell me!? I would have worn my other coat!"

"No! There is no producer. Just, don't mess up."

"Guys, you're on in two minutes." The guard said. "Get ready."

"Alright! Let's rock this bar!" Anko yelled, fist pumping in the air.

"So who's playing at this thing anyway? The flier didn't say." Iruka asked.

"You know, I'm not sure, but I hear they're really good. Anyway, we should try to get a seat in the front, but since we're running a little late, I hope we get a seat at all." Raidou said.

Kakashi was starting to get a little worried. The set was almost over and Iruka hadn't shown up. The last song was nearing its end, and still no sign of Iruka. _'I guess this is it then.' _He thought. The song ended and they were about to go off stage when the doors in the back opened and Iruka's chocolate orbs looked into his own. Kakashi couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He gave the signal, the song started up and, looking at Iruka, he started to sing.

_(If you wanna hear the song while you read, you should play it now. ^_^)_

"_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face _

_I can't replay- ay-ay-ace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok, it's ok, it's ok-a-e-a-e-ayyy._

_Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my-ai-ai*, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll staaaaay-ay, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh stay-ay-ay-ay-ay woah-oh-oh-oh! Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

Kakashi couldn't care less about the applause surrounding them, as he looked at Iruka, searching for some kind of reaction from the tan man and was surprised when he saw him moving towards the stage and was even more surprised when Iruka went onstage and wrapped his arms around him. He hugged back, and was surprised to feel tears soaking a small patch through his black tee. Looking down, he discovered Iruka was crying.

"I'm sorry, 'Kashi. I was angry, and stressed and I didn't know what I was saying. I'm sorry." Iruka rambled.

"It's okay, 'Ruka. It's okay. I'll work out a schedule so we have more time together. That is, f you want me back."

"Of course, I do, baka." Iruka smiled. "Of course."

Of course, by now, the curtains were closed to allow the two newly-acquainted lovers some privacy (and because the show was over, but for the sake of the story, pretend it's the first one) and it was in this privacy that they shared a passionate kiss.

"So _that's _why he's been acting weird." Anko thought to herself. "I should have known but I didn't expect _that_. Gotta admit though, its kinda hot."

(Fin)

ANII: There it is. Cliché, corny and totally predictable, but it's sweet. Not very Halloween-y, but Happy Halloween everyone! (=^_^=)*Meow* Oh, and in case you care, I've been listening to this song on repeat for most of the day… I need a life… -_-

*Lol, word play. Cookies for those who get it, and if you do, I know it's corny :P


End file.
